red bites
by accidental murder
Summary: "Watch out Damon. Your feelings are showing."
1. Rose

Damon looked down at the frail figure on the floor below him.

"Elena?" He knelt down beside her, touching her arm, touching her cheek, checking her pulse on her wrist, despite the fact that her heart beat was audible. She had a large gash on the right side of her forehead just below her hairline. "Elena, honey?" He shook her a little. She was out cold, knocked unconscious from the large indent on her head.

Damon picked her up slowly, bringing her to rest comfortably against his chest. He kissed her forehead without even realizing it and set her down on the couch a couple feet away from her. He stared at her for a second, then looked around the house.

"Rose?" He called out. "Rose, where are you?" He yelled again, this time venturing away from the sleeping beauty and to look around the house. He started with the basement and made his way through every room in the house, but there was no Rose. He heard a groan and a deep sigh and his head turned towards the parlor.

"Elena?" He called, walking human pace from downstairs.

"Damon?" She replied. He walked into the parlor to see her arm draped across her forehead still lying down on the couch.

"Hey, sleepy head. How are you feeling?" She attempted sitting up but she moaned in pain and Damon pushed her back down gently.

"It hurts." She croaked, sitting up slower than she had before and successfully leaning against the back of the couch.

"I know. And it's going to for a while." He said sitting beside her, looking at her with that intense careful gaze of his. "Elena, what happened?"

"Rose." One word, four letters, one syllable. Rose. This was his fault. Rose got bitten by a werewolf because he pissed Jules off, and she came after him. Elena was in the Boarding House because Damon had asked her to stick around and keep Rose some company. "She was fine in the morning. We were talking, and she was fine. But then the chills started and the cravings…and then, and then she started chasing me so I ran into Stefan's room and opened the curtain. And… She was gone. I don't know where she went. She's just gone. I think maybe she got out of the house when it got dark."

Damon looked at her curiously and rubbed her arm, standing up and telling her he'd go get her a glass of water. Before he returned there was a noise, and a window shattered. Damon was in front of her standing form in a second, glass of water forgotten.

There was only silence, and the familiar sound of vampire speed that grazed the air around Elena and Damon. They automatically turned their heads to the directions. "Rose?" Damon asked. There was no answer. Only the faintest of growls that only Damon could hear. Then, there was a swoosh behind Damon and Elena was gone.

"Rose! Give her back to me!" Damon yelled. Then, in the entryway of the Salvatore Boarding house, Rose stood, mouth bloodied with Elena is her arms, gripping her in a manner that caused Elena's pale neck to be exposed to Rose.

"Why, Damon? She's not yours to have." Rose stated. Apparently vampire/werewolf combinations caused extreme delusion.

"Rose. Let Elena go."

"But it's so fun!" Rose yelled, smiling.

"Rose…" but Rose cut Damon short of the sentence he was about to spit out with a vicious stream of words.

"Ohh." Rose laughed loudly. "Watch out Damon. Your feelings are showing."

Damon stared at Elena's frightened face. Rose pulled hair away from her neck cautiously so that Elena was completely exposed to her. Elena stared at him with those brown, pleading eyes and he stared back at her with those too blue eyes.

"She smells so good, Damon. Haven't you ever wanted to give in? To bite her?"


	2. Violence

**Hello all. Thanks for reading the last chapter. I've decided to just make it into a two-shot, since this is my first fic, but i will be making more and more. **

**I appreciate the reviews; and thanks for reading.**

**( The Vampire Diaries is not mine; as much as i wish it to be. )**

* * *

Damon shook his head as soon as Rose drew her fangs. She was older than him, and that meant stronger. She had the upper hand. She had Elena, she had blood and strength and hundreds of years on him. But Damon had one thing she didn't have. Minor sanity. At this state, Rose was too drugged up on werewolf venom (if they even had venom) to be even the littlest bit sane. And although sane and Damon Salvatore should never be used in sentence, it was there.

Elena whimpered as fangs bit into her neck. Damon quickly rushed towards them using his vampire speed to kick Rose aside and grab Elena. Rose flew backwards hitting into the wall and dropping a picture frame, and it came to a shatter of the floor around her. She stood up quickly, rolling her eyes. Elena's head was rested on Damon's chest, curled into him.

"Come on, Damon. You won't win." Rose said, as she moved towards Damon and the broken, scared figure attached to him. Damon let go of Elena, moving her to the side so he could turn to Rose.

"Damon, don't fight her." Elena whispered. He completely ignored her, moving closer to Rose with each step. Damon thought back to his previous visit with Jules.

"_How is your friend doing? Rose, is that her name?" Jules taunted, and if they hadn't been situated in the very public Mystic Grill, Damon would have lunged by now. "You know, my aim was supposed to be you, but, since you so kindly murdered my best friend, I thought I'd returned the favor." She smirked at him, and Damon growled from deep within his throat. He looked around, but the bar was too packed, if he tried anything, someone would surely seen ._

"_Maybe it was stupid of me to cross you during a full moon, but now that that's over with, the tables have turned. Don't you know to never piss off a vampire?" Damon raised his eyebrows, his eyes never leaving the blonde. "Mason Lockwood was an idiot. He tried to kill me and look how he ended up. His heart on the other side of my parlor-room floor." This time it was Jules' turn to growl._

"_Have the chills started yet? Any cravings? How about dementia?" Jules smiled and turned around, walking out the Grill doors. Damon was infront of her quicker, but now, they were outside. _

"_Tell me how to stop it." Damon stated, grabbing her neck and pushing her up against the brick wall. _

"_Drive a stake, through her heart." She motioned, using his chest as an example. _

"_You know, I don't really like when people threaten me, or my friends." Damon said. "I can't kill you, yet. But watch your back, wolf. 'Cause you just barked up the wrong tree." With a flick of his wrist, Damon had let go of her neck, and vanished, leaving a heavily breathing werewolf."_

Damon opened a drawer, looking back at Elena, then grabbing the hand-made stake Stefan often kept there.

"I'm sorry Rose. There's no cure." Damon said, "I talked to Jules and I talked to Stefan. There is absolutely no cure." Stefan and Alaric had taken that small familiar road trip to the Duke Campus to one again look through Isobel's research for anything about werewolf bites.

"Damon…" Elena said, but once again, he ignored her. Then, without any warning, he advanced quickly on Rose. Elena watched them battle. Rose twisted Damon's arm around, Damon flung rose across the room. They never once broke their dangerous dance of lunges and strikes. Damon still held onto the stake, hitting Rose a few times, always missing the heart.

Elena searched the room for anything that would help Damon, and being Elena, she found Alaric's bag of weaponry. She found the strange vervain grenade launcher. She could hear the strange hisses, growls and cries of pain from the two battling vampires. Then, Damon and Rose could be seen. Rose, back to Elena, had Damon up against a wall.

"I'm stronger than you, Damon." Rose whispered, snatching the stake from his hand and holding it at his heart. Damon looked back to Elena, then back at Rose.

"But not smarter." Then, with the impact of the vervain, Damon flew out of the way and Rose tumbled to the ground, stake no longer in hand. Damon grabbed it, stabbing it hard and quick through Rose's chest. Pale skin turned grey, and veins appeared all over her body.

Damon stared at the body, and as Elena approached him, he gazed up from the body to her eyes. "I'm sorry, Damon." She said, loud and clear. Elena opened her arms to him, hugging his neck. This time, unlike when they had discovered Katherine's absence in the tomb, Damon wrapped his arms around her small waist. He kissed her hair, ignoring the opening of the door, and the undeniable smell of Stefan.

**FIN. **


End file.
